


Wide Awake At Night

by sunsetmog



Series: Even If Nobody Else Sings Along [5]
Category: Emmerdale
Genre: Community: schmoop_bingo, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-07-15
Updated: 2010-07-15
Packaged: 2017-10-31 02:28:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,098
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/338886
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sunsetmog/pseuds/sunsetmog
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Some boyfriend you are," Aaron complains, taking a gulp. He only says <i>boyfriend</i> a little bit quieter than the rest of the sentence. It's progress.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Wide Awake At Night

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted [here](http://sunsetmog-fics.livejournal.com/52948.html) in July 2010.
> 
> Written for the schmoop_bingo prompt "I love you – first". Title comes from Get Cape. Wear Cape. Fly's song, Moving Forward.

"You're late," Jackson says, when Aaron finally rolls up to the Woolpack. Aaron's at least twenty minutes later then he'd said he would be, and Jackson's had to get the drinks in _and_ order chips because he was too hungry to wait for Aaron before ordering.

"Fuck off," Aaron says good-naturedly, sitting down opposite Jackson at the picnic table. "Had to finish fitting a new fan belt, didn't I?"

Jackson makes a face. "Yeah, yeah. You ever hear of these things called phones? Useful little buggers. Can do all sorts of amazing things, like calling someone if you're going to be late." He leans in and whispers, "Sometimes they do these magical things called _texts_ , too." 

Aaron kicks him in the ankle. "When did you turn into such an old woman?"

"Since I had to sit here for twenty minutes like a great big idiot waiting for you," Jackson says, but there's no anger behind it. He doesn't mind, not really. He's probably not going to share his chips, though. 

Aaron rolls his eyes. "Well, you can stop whining," he says, "I'm here now." 

Jackson grins. "Sure are," he says, and he nudges a pint across the table towards Aaron. "Got you one in."

"Cheers," Aaron says, brow furrowing. Sometimes Aaron can still knock Jackson off-balance, because he clearly doesn't actually _expect_ anyone to do anything nice for him. Even after all this time with Paddy, he still hasn't learned. 

"It's just a pint," Jackson says. "I didn't order you chips or anything. You'll have to get your own."

"Some boyfriend you are," Aaron complains, taking a gulp. He only says _boyfriend_ a little bit quieter than the rest of the sentence. It's progress. Aaron makes a face. "Urgh, this is fucking warm."

"See," Jackson says, "that right there is why you're such a catch."

"Warm lager," Aaron says, grumpily. 

"Yes, well," Jackson explains, "if you'd been here twenty minutes ago, like you were supposed to be, it would have still been cold. So stop complaining, or else I won't let you share my chips."

Aaron actually looks outraged. "You ordered chips without me? Really?" 

"Yep," Jackson says, sunnily. "Just think, if you'd only called me, you could have had some too. That'll learn you."

"I was finishing a fan belt," Aaron says. 

"And I was ordering chips." He bumps Aaron's knee with his own. "Next time," he says, lightly, "just fucking call if you're going to be late. Or text."

"Stop going on about it, will you," he says, rolling his eyes. "You're worse than my mum."

Jackson raises an eyebrow. 

"Alright, alright," Aaron says. "I'll call if I'm going to be three seconds late, whatever."

Jackson grins. "Now, that wasn't so hard, was it?"

Aaron makes a face. "Get stuffed."

"Aw," Charity says, walking by their picnic table towards the Woolpack's main entrance. She has her hand tucked into Chastity's arm, and Jackson's relieved to see that she clearly has no intention of letting Chastity stop and talk to them. Jackson's had enough of Aaron's family this week. "The language of love."

"You can get stuffed too," Aaron says, and Charity raises her eyebrows. 

"My, my," she says. "Hasn't he got a mouth on him." 

Jackson tries to rid himself of the memory, but he's pretty sure Charity just winked at him. 

"Charity," Chastity hisses. "Come inside." She shoots Jackson and Aaron an apologetic look, which is something Jackson's not sure he's seen before. "You boys have a nice evening," she says. "You'll have to come around for your tea again soon."

"Over my dead body," Aaron says, under his breath. He's staring down at the table. 

"Aaron," Jackson says. "She's trying to be nice."

"She's being embarrassing," Aaron says, fiercely. 

"Really, wait until you meet my mum," Jackson says, "then you'll know what embarrassing means."

Aaron freezes, and it's a moment before Jackson realises what it is he's said. "Not that I'm saying -" he doesn't know how to take it back. "I'm not inviting you round for your tea or anything," he says, finally. 

That doesn't make it better either. He tries again. 

"I didn't mean anything," he says. 

Aaron shakes his head. "It's okay," he says. "Your mum's probably really nice."

Jackson shrugs. He doesn't want to talk about his mum. He's saved by Marlon bringing Jackson out his chips. 

"How do, lads," he says, a little warily. He's keeping a close hand on the plate. 

"How do," Aaron says, slowly. Marlon isn't putting the chips down. He's just standing there by the edge of the table, looking a little like he's expecting trouble to kick off. 

Jackson reaches for the plate. He has to tug a bit before Marlon lets go. "You got ketchup, mate?" he asks. 

Marlon's still staring at Aaron, and Aaron makes a face. 

"It's okay," Aaron says. "You can trust me with ketchup."

"It's not that," Marlon says, quickly. "It's just. Calm before the storm, you know."

"No," Aaron says, shaking his head. "I don't know. You want to try using words that actually make sense?"

Jackson rolls his eyes. "There's not going to be any trouble," he says. "You can stop worrying."

Marlon nods his head. "Right, yes, lads, right."

"So, can we have the ketchup, then?" Jackson asks. 

"Oh, right, yes," Marlon says, nodding again. He disappears inside, presumably to get them ketchup, and Aaron shakes his head. 

"They're all fucking crazy," he says, and Jackson has to agree. Aaron's whole family are insane. He kind of likes it. 

Aaron leans over and steals a chip. 

"Oi," Jackson says, leaning over and slapping Aaron's hand. "Did I say you could help yourself?"

Aaron grins. "Never said I couldn't, either."

"You're more trouble than you're worth, you," Jackson says, but he touches Aaron's ankle with his own, just to make sure Aaron knows he's joking. "What do I get in return?"

"Shut up," Aaron says, wiping his mouth with the back of his hand. He leans over the table and presses a kiss to Jackson's cheek. "That do you?"

"I suppose," Jackson says, and he has to take a handful of chips and stuff them in his mouth to stop himself from grinning too hard and too obviously. He waves his hand ineffectually in front of his mouth. "Too hot."

Aaron laughs, but his cheeks are flushed. "That'll teach you," he says. He points at the chips. "You want vinegar?"

Jackson nods, still making a face. "Burnt my tongue," he says, after a minute. "Why didn't you tell me they were hot?"

Aaron stands up to get salt and vinegar from the other picnic table. He bumps into Marlon coming back out with the ketchup, and Aaron holds his hand out for the bottle. 

Marlon hands it over. "Anything else, lads?" he asks. "Got a nice fish pie on the menu today, even if I do say so myself -"

"Get lost, Marlon," Aaron says, but it's friendly enough. He plonks the ketchup and the vinegar down in front of Jackson, and sits back down. 

"Right," Marlon says, "will do."

Jackson busies himself covering the chips in vinegar, and splattering the remains of the ketchup bottle across the edge of the plate. 

Aaron screws his nose up. "You like a lot of vinegar," he says. 

"Yep," Jackson says, tipping on more vinegar than even he likes. "Just think, if you'd got here on _time_ , you could have had your own chips."

Aaron shakes his head. "Sometimes you're a right knob," he says.

"Takes one to know one," Jackson says, easily enough. He holds out a chip for Aaron to take, and dips it in the ketchup. "Here, have a chip."

Aaron grins, and reaches for it. Jackson moves his hand away, and Aaron's left grasping at thin air.

"Knob," Aaron says, again. 

Jackson grins. He spies Paddy and his receptionist, whatsherface, Pearl, coming down the road. They must have just closed up the vet's. He gets in before they get close enough to start talking to them. "Come to the pictures with me on Friday."

Aaron rolls his eyes. "If I have to," he says, which Jackson knows is Aaron-speak for _yes, please_.

"Great," Jackson says. "Now you can have your chip."

"Numpty," Aaron says, but he takes it anyway. He eats it obnoxiously, mouth open. 

Jackson can hear Paddy talking about feed deliveries as they get nearer. He nods a greeting.

"I never thought I'd say it, but those boys are very sweet together," Pearl says, in the worst impression of a whisper Jackson's ever heard. 

Aaron frowns, and drops lower in his seat.

"Pearl," Paddy hisses. "Evening, boys," he says, nodding at them both. "Good day, Aaron?"

"Same as always," Aaron says, making a face. Jackson wonders what conversation with Aaron were like before he got in touch with his emotions. 

"I was just saying," Pearl continues, ignoring Paddy's frantic appeals for her to just shut up, "that I would never have put Aaron down as love's young dream, that's all. No need to shush me."

"Right," Paddy says, loudly. "We're going inside. Leave these two alone. Enjoy your chips."

"It's nice to see him happy and in love, that's all," Pearl continues, as Paddy drags her inside. "What's wrong with that?"

Jackson raises his eyebrows, and grins. "Love's young dream, huh," he says. 

"Shut up," Aaron says, staring down at the table. 

"Nice that you're in love, she said." Jackson is enjoying this more than he thinks he should be. "Happy, she said."

"She's mad," Aaron says. He doesn't look up. 

"Yep," Jackson agrees, because this whole village is mad, but everyone involved with Aaron is even madder. There's probably a rule. He tries not laugh. "So... you're not happy, then."

"Shut up," Aaron says, again. He still doesn't look at Jackson, but his shoulders are up, and he sounds angry. "I am, shut up."

"Uh-huh," Jackson agrees cheerfully. "Happy _and_ in love, she said."

"Stop it," Aaron says, fiercely. "So what if I am."

Jackson freezes. He doesn't know what to say. "Aaron," he says, softly. 

"Shut _up_ ," Aaron says, desperately. He still doesn't look up. 

"Aaron," Jackson says again, and Aaron stands up, trying to leave. Jackson grabs his sleeve. "Aaron, sit down," he says. Aaron looks angry and closed-off, fierce and vulnerable. "Sit down."

Aaron waits a moment before sitting down. "It doesn't matter, all right?" he says. "It's stupid," he says. 

"No," Jackson says, because conversations with Aaron are like negotiating minefields, a new one every time. He hasn't let go of Aaron's sleeve yet, and he doesn't mean to, either. Aaron's hand twitches. "It's okay," he says, finally. "I feel like that too."

Aaron starts. "What?" he asks. 

Jackson curls his fingers around Aaron's wrist. "Like, love," he says, more awkwardly than he intends to sound. 

Aaron swallows. "Get out of here," he says, but his voice shakes a little. "You do not."

"Yeah," Jackson says, "I do."

"Well, then you're an idiot," Aaron tells him. Jackson's not inclined to disagree. 

"Only as much as you are," he says. "Look," he says, "these chips are crap. Too much vinegar. Come in the van and we'll go for a fish supper in Hotten. My treat."

" _My_ treat," Aaron says, after a minute. "Just got paid, didn't I?"

Jackson very carefully doesn't allow his expression to change. "I'm going to want bread and butter, too," he says. "And tea. And curry sauce."

Aaron blinks, and looks at him like he's stupid. "Well, yeah," he says. "I'm not an idiot."

"You can stay at mine tonight, if you want," Jackson says, his expression neutral. "I'll drive you back in the morning for work."

Aaron ducks his head, and pushes the plate of chips out of the way. "Yeah," he says. "All right. Better not be late though, Cain'll do his nut."

Jackson doesn't lean over the table and kiss him. He wants to, though. Instead, he stands up and sticks his hands in his pockets, and when Aaron does the same, Jackson bumps his elbow against Aaron's, and nudges him towards the van. "Come on, then," he says. "Promise I'll get you to work on time tomorrow."

"Well, see that you do," Aaron says, setting off down the road. 

"Aye, aye," Jackson says, under his breath, but he grins as he jogs to catch up. 

"I heard that," Aaron says, rolling his eyes. "You see if I didn't."

Jackson leans in and presses a kiss to Aaron's temple. "Yeah, yeah," he says. _Yeah,_ he thinks, as he sees Aaron smile to himself, _Yeah_. 

[End]


End file.
